Nothing
by Maty-chan101
Summary: "I am nothing...but a slut..." A Misao fanfiction, Sohta x Male!Aki a.k.a. Akito. Rated M for Bad Language, non-con/rape. Possible OOC and Possible bad grammar.


**I got this idea while playing Misao with my friend, I played the male version and I haven't done the bad ending so this came to mind. Now time to read my boring list...again -.-**

**-Takes out list- Alright...Rated M for Language, Lemon, non-con/rape, possible ooc, dark themes, possible bad language**

**I do not own Misao, i'm just a fan~ -throws away the list- Let's do this~**

_Highschool student, Akito Sen, missing. Last seen at Tokyo High school, no eye witnesses. Possible suspect, Hideki Sohta, but the police say it's unlikley. If you see this boy call the police immediately. _

Mr. Sohta ripped up the newspaper and threw it in the garbage. He couldn't believe that the police already suspected him. He thought that Akito somehow used the phone to call someone, he began to get more and more angry. He then stormed down the hallway, his footsteps echoed down the hall, almost like a monster's. He stopped at a door and began banging on it. "Akito! I'm coming in!" He yelled as he took out a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door, to see a red haired boy tied up in rope, covered in bruises and his clothes barley on his body. He walked up to the teenager and grabbed him by the collar. "Who did you call!?" Sohta shouted, Akito shivered. "W-what?"

"WHO DID YOU CALL DAMN IT!" He screamed, Akito squealed. "I-I didn't call anyone.." He said. Sohta slapped him across the face, with complete anger in his eyes. "Do you expect me to believe that!? The police already suspect me!" He shouted. Akito could tell that the paranoia was getting the better of him, if had called someone, the police would have taken him to jail by now, but he just looked down at the ground. Sohta scoffed and threw him at the wall. "I'll be back." He said, as he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Akito noticed that tears were falling down his face, he clenched his teeth, trying to hold them back. He then reminisced on how this all happened.

_Akito blinked and noticed he was on the roof, he looked to see Mr. Sohta was looking out. Akito moved back scared, he saw what happened to Misao, She was happy with Tohma, till Yoshino began bullying her, just stooped as low as to pay a classmate to rape Misao, then...during the night...Mr. Sohta...killed Misao. He began shaking violently, then Sohta looked at Akito concerned. "Akito? Is something wrong?" He asked. "Teacher...you killed Misao..." Akito managed to say, his voice was basically covered in fear, Sohta gave him a slightly dirty look. "Oh...You saw it too then?" He asked getting closer to Akito. Akito kept walking back, still shaking like a leaf. "Sir...I promise not to tell! I-I swear!" He begged, he didn't want to die, he wanted to grow up like all the other teenagers in the school, he didn't want to die at the hands of his own teacher! "Oh~ I know you won't" Before he could react, Sohta punched Akito, knocking him out. Akito fell to the ground like a corpse. Sohta licked his lips, staring at the young boy. "Now, you are mine~ My best student~"_

The door slammed open, snapping him out of it. He looked up to see his teacher again, but with his shirt opened slightly. He began struggling, and moving back up against the wall. He didn't want to feel the pain again, he didn't want to feel the pleasure again, he didn't want to feel dirty again! He was starting to have a mini panic attack, till Sohta came up to him and grabbed him by the chin. "What's wrong, my best student~?" He asked in seductive voice, tears began rolling down Akito's face again. He closed his eyes tight as he felt his teacher's tongue lick the tears away. "Don't worry, if you beg for it enough, i'll be gentle~" he said to the boy. Akito shook his head 'no' fast, he was about to say something till he was greeted with another slap. "What's it gonna take to break you..." Sohta said, glaring at him. Akito thought he saw flames in his eyes, he could practically feel the anger that was coming from the man in front of him. His eyes widen as he felt a pair of lips against his, Sohta began kissing him roughly, he felt his tongue licking the young boys lips, demanding entrance. After a while, Sohta got impatient and grabbed Akito's crotch hard. He yelled and Sohta was able to force his tongue into the student's mouth.

He wrapped his arms around the boy below him, as they roughly made out. Akito hated it, hated every minute of it, but he didn't want to be punished again, the last time he was punished, he was spanked with a large paddle. He wasn't able to sit for what felt like months, so he just kissed the teacher back, not wanting to suffer punishment. Sohta pulled away as a thick thread of saliva conntected the two mouths. He smirked wide and ripped off Akito's clothes. He began attacking his neck, sucking it roughly. Akito bit his lip hard, almost making it bleed, he tried to hold back the moans that were practically in his throat. Sohta ran his tongue a long the boy's chest, but stopped once he got to his pants, he pulled them off revealing the Akito's boxers. He began struggling more as he felt his teacher pull down the last piece of clothing, he shivered as he felt a cold breeze against his cock. Sohta smirked wide, seeing how hard the student was. "My, already hard~ I've barely touched you." He chuckled, as he touched the tip. Akito suddenly jerked his hips up, his body was working against him. His mind said no, but his body said yes. Sohta then began slowly rubbing the boy's cock, just to tease him.

Akito couldn't help but moan, feeling the pleasure, it was unbearable. Sohta then stopped, looking at the shivering mess that was his best student. "Aaawww~ How cute~" He chuckled. Akito was crying silently, he didn't know why, maybe it was the fear of being raped again, or the fear that he was sort of enjoying this. Sohta the grabbed the young boy by his cheek and made him open his mouth wide. Before Akito could react, a large cock was thrusted into his mouth. "Make it nice and wet~ alright?" Sohta said, licking his lips. Akito nodded and began sucking, he had to obey, as much as he wanted to just curl up and die, he had to obey. He could hear Sohta groaning in pleasure as he kept sucking, Akito felt disgusted, but he did as he was told. Suddenly the teacher grabbed his head and started thrusting into his mouth, he began groaning louder, then he felt something warm go down his throat, it was salty...the basterd came inside his mouth. Akito felt like was gonna throw up, but swallowed. One of the rules to follow was to always swallow the semen, no matter what. As soon as the cock exited his mouth, Akito gasped for air. He grabbed his throat and coughed, the horrible taste was in his mouth, it tasted awful, horrible.

Sohta laughed, watching the young boy coughing. "Don't act like that, I know it tastes good~ Why else would you keep swallowing it~?" He teased, Akito stopped coughing and took deep breathes. He was then pinned to the ground by the older man. He was about to protest till something was thrusts into him. He immediately tensed up, as tears rolled down his face once more. He looked down to see Sohta had thrusted his large cock into the boy. "Now time to fill you up~" He chuckled, he wasted no time pounding into the teen. Akito began thrasing around, the pain was unbearable, he felt like he was going to die. He clawed at the ground as he just kept getting pounded into mercilessly, as time went on he felt the pleasure began to overtake him as he moaned at the top of his lungs. Sohta kissed him roughly to shut him up, but kept pounding into the boy's tight entrance. Akito could feel himself reaching his peak, as Sohta began rubbing the young boy's cock fast. He couldn't hold it anymore, as he screamed into his teacher's mouth and came all over their chests, and after a few more thrusts, Sohta came deep inside of him. He pulled away from the kiss as he pulled out, Akito shivered as his bottom felt uncomfortable. Sohta the got up and began putting on his clothes, after he finished he kneeled down and kisses the young boy's forehead. "Such a good slut I have~" He chuckled as he got up and walked out of the room. Once he left Akito curled up into a ball and began sobbing his heart out. He wanted to die, he wanted disappear. He hated himself for enjoying that, he felt like he was falling into insanity, because he raped by his own teacher and his LIKED it. He slowly cried himself to sleep, mumbling the words.

"I am nothing...but a slut..."

**AAAND DONE! Sorry this was a bit dark but...hey...shit happens. I'm also thinking about making another Misao fanfiction, but much more better than this, so don't worry~**

**Sorry abot this but ****I regret nothing!**

**What!?**

**Anyway, see ya later lovelies~**


End file.
